myminecraftstorymodestorysfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Alternative Voice Actor Meme - SMG4
(Man, now i said... Said also Team Fortress 2 voices is hardest... SMG4 may be, even if it is about Mario uh yes yeah about him and also others... I can be pretty sure yes this is hard but i try my best again!) Supermarioglitchy4 - Clancy Brown (Yes, i was not sure who to voice SMG4 himself, i thinked of Clancy Brown who voices Mr. Krabs but i think that voice works however, since both likes to be famous so that means... Money?) Toad - John Stocker (John Stocker does the voice of Toad in an old Mario Cartoon called "The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!" And even if Toad sounds... Idk about annoying but well, it is not that like Toad's game voice or even his SMG4 voice but still, he could be Toad again...) Police Officers - Dee Bradley Baker and Doug Lawrence (Voices of fish cops from SpongeBob SquarePants, because they should have cop voices...) Toadsworth - John Cleese (Well, Toadsworth is an old Toad, and he should talk with a british accent so John Cleese could do it, like the voice he does in Shrek 2 as King Harold, i suppose, making Toadsworth sound like a gentleman, which he may be, that is what!) Teletubby Army - Bill Fagerbakke (In SMG4, Teletubbies are crazy unlike their real versions, they do criminal and violent stuff and they are silly, so they should be voiced by Bill Fagerbakke who voices Patrick Star uh maybe...) Crimsonman5 - Seth Rogen (Man, Crimsonman5, Crimsonman, or Crimson... Yeah a YouTuber and also... Seth Rogen is doing the voice of Mantis from Kung Fu Panda and well, that was a random pic only random man or yeah as usual...) Nintendofan997 - Cheech Marin (Another movie voice actor, well, he voiced Ramone in Cars, and that would sound funny on this Nintendofan997 XD 0_0 Nintendofan997 voiced by a car idk =_= 0_0 XD Still!) Narrator - Creator (Well, you and/or me would do narrator voices in stuff right? Idk maybe you but i bet ya can try...) Bowsar - Harvey Atkin (Another voice who is from "The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!" And yes, same voice Bowsar/Bowser/King Koopa, whatever, had, and his voice may sound... Strange, but hey, it is the funniest choice for Bowser and his versions, so why not?) Old Man - Jim Cummings (Jim could use his Winnie The Pooh voice to old people like this i guess, it sounds funny that a cute bear's voice is on an old man's, but hey Jim Cummings should be in all media!) Weegee - Frank Welker (Being a weird Luigi clone or something, only says "Weegee" Which is his... Or it's name, as usual Frank do many animal or weird voices so... I go with Nibbler which is some alien from Futurama, Weegee can have that voice... Yes, out of ideas almost...) Ruffman8890 - Billy Crystal (So that tho, Billy Crystal eh? Crystal does the voice of Mike Wazowski in Monsters, Inc. And that voice would be nice on Ruffman, funny too, so... Ok?) Metal Mario - Brian Doyle-Murray (Voice of The Flying Dutchman, from SpongeBob SquarePants, maybe Metal Mario can sound like that... But LESS of a ghost or pirate idk?) Supermarioglitchy3 - Doug Lawrence (Plankton's voice? Yeah since if Mr. Krabs' voice on SMG4 then Plankton's on SMG3, since SMG4 and SMG3 are enemies, and SMG3 is even his worst enemy and evil... Uh, twin? Well they are not related but he is the evil clone or faker, he steal the password and pretty much eh then pretty much everything else like passwords yeah eh everything a villain even does!) GageDawg - Adam Harrington (Since TorqueDawg played GageDawg, his voice actor can belong to GageDawg... I guess so? I think, ah well anyway, i am not sure but it just seems funny?) OnyxKing67 - Jack Black (The voice of Po the Panda yes, it will sound nice ^^ As always ah ya know!) Dr. Eggman - Jim Cummings (Sonic's enemy, Eggman isn't voiced by Jim Cummings but his alter-ego Robotnik was, so Eggman can sound like Robotnik because the voice is funny and cool, is perfect, ;)...) Starman3 - Josh Gad (Welp, the voice actor of Olaf from Frozen, why am i doing this? XD Ok why, well? Eh either out of ideas or it is because it could fit...) Partie-Tubby -------.... :( Uh... Seth MacFarlane? (Ok, this Partie-Tubby is having same voice as Quagmire, who is somebody in Family Guy who seem to have perfect voice even if i am not sure, but why not? Having a smooth voice suits for a disco guy right?) Hatsune Miku - Tara Strong (...:/ -_- Yes i even DID heh however have that idea earlier :/ She can have the purple horse voice i believe eh lol believe it is perfect lol!) Rosalina - Idina Menzel (Another Frozen actor, Elsa... Because Rosalina looks like her i thought, that is why so do i need to explain more lol?) Slenderman - Alec Baldwin (Trust me, TRUST me keep away from this black creature, we should not even think about it but... He can sound like Dennis from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, because cool, yet scary voice... :O!) Pac-Man - Eddie Murphy (Sounding like Donkey in the Shrek movies, yeah yup yup!) And Ghosts - Jeff Bennett and Rob Paulsen (Blinky and Inky only, two of the Pac-Man ghosts, Jeff Bennett is Blinky and Rob Paulsen is Inky, Kowalski from Madagascar or at least the TV Show based on it is the voice to Blinky and Yakko from Animaniacs is the voice for Inky i guess...) (Phew, pretty good, pretty tired but hey i did it again phew, just... Need a break, as usual, it is Friday anywhere... Anyway i meant XD In the exact day i did this blog, i tried my best and now i now hope these roles are good and also enjoy so thx for reading i will also find next time anything!) Category:Blog posts